Zombis
by Kirah69
Summary: ¿Por qué nunca los llamamos zombis?


Cuando regresó de una de sus expediciones, Daryl encontró a Carl sentado en la parte trasera de la casa. Estaba dibujando como siempre solía hacer en estos días de calma en Alejandría. Su expresión era neutra, pero Daryl sabía que detrás de eso había algo más. Se sentó a su lado con un suspiro de alivio, estaba exhausto. Observó el dibujo que estaba haciendo, era un cuerpo en descomposición aún en pie sombreado tan solo a lápiz pero con sorprendente detalle.

—¿Un caminante?—preguntó.

—Un zombi—respondió sin apartar la mirada ni el lápiz del dibujo.

—¿No son lo mismo?

—Lo son, ¿pero por qué nunca los llamamos zombis? Caminantes... eso los hace más humanos.

—Son humanos.

—No, ya no. Si los llamáramos zombis sería más fácil matarlos.

—No debería serlo. Nunca debería ser fácil matar—respondió el cazador.

Carl levantó la cabeza y le miró con esa expresión que hacía mucho tiempo que no era la de un chico de su edad.

—Dolería menos si fuesen simplemente zombis.

—Entonces nosotros seríamos menos humanos.

—A veces no me siento humano, a veces ni siquiera siento que esté vivo.

—Lo estás—Daryl agarró su cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en aquellos suaves cabellos, y juntó sus frentes—. Estás vivo y mientras esté en mi mano lo seguirás estando.

Se miraron fijamente, casi respirando el aliento del otro. Carl sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, no era siquiera necesario que lo dijera, siempre se sentía seguro a su lado, incluso rodeados por zombis. Pero oírlo le hacía sentir bien, cálido por dentro. Se inclinó solo un poco más y sus labios se unieron a los de Daryl. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Eran solo ellos dos. Hasta que Daryl se apartó.

—L-lo siento, n-no-

—Shh—Daryl lo rodeó con un brazo y dejó que ocultara el rostro en su pecho—. No estoy molesto. Para nada. Pero esto tengo que hablarlo primero con tu padre. No quiero acabar con una bala en la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir...?—Carl le miró con una esperanza que hacía mucho que no veía en sus ojos.

—Si es lo que quieres.

—¡Sí! Yo-... Desde hace tanto—se aferró a su chaleco y hundió el rostro en su cuello.

Daryl besó su frente y se relajó como solo podía hacerlo con los suyos. Un rato más tarde, cuando escuchó a Rick regresar a casa, le dio un último beso en la cabeza y entró en la casa.

—Rick, ¿podríamos hablar?—le preguntó.

El hombre se sentó cansado en el sofá. Quizá este era el mejor momento para preguntarle esto, no tendría mucha energía para estallar de ira. Se sentó en el sillón, intentando parecer relajado.

—Carl quiere que los llamemos zombis.

—¿Qué?

—A los caminantes. Dice que así sería más fácil matarlos.

—No debería ser fácil—la misma respuesta, lo mismo que querían pensar todos.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez debería serlo para él, después de haber sufrido tanto.

—No debería haber vivido esto, ningún niño debería pasar por tanto sufrimiento.

—Pero lo ha hecho y ya no es un niño. Ha vivido más que la mayoría de los adultos de aquí.

—Ojalá hubiera podido protegerlo de tanto dolor—había un profundo pesar en sus palabras y era un sentimiento que Daryl compartía.

—Lo has protegido lo mejor que has podido, todos lo hemos hecho. Carl es importante para todos, es el más importante para mí. Me gustaría comenzar una relación con él.

A Rick le costó unos segundos asimilar lo que le había dicho por el repentino cambio de tema. Entonces, Daryl vio la forma en que se puso tenso, sus ojos clavándose en él como si fuera un caminante.

—¿Qué tiene Carl que decir al respecto?

—Él ha dado el primer paso, pero es algo que ha ido creciendo entre nosotros desde hace tiempo—estaba nervioso. Esto era demasiado importante, tenía miedo de perder lo más importante para él. Pero incluso si Rick le prohibía ver a Carl, nada impediría que siguiera protegiéndolo.

Rick le miró en silencio durante largo tiempo. Su expresión era ilegible. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Si le haces daño, me aseguraré de convertirte en uno de esos... zombis y te dejaré encerrado hasta que te descompongas.

—Me parece bien—respondió, él haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

—Gracias—le dijo Carl desde el umbral de la puerta, su rostro ruborizado.

—Puedes dispararle si hace algo que no te gusta—le dijo su padre.

Carl sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Daryl. El cazador se levantó y siguió a Carl al porche de la casa. Intercambiaron un beso dulce y largo, y se sentaron bajo el sol mientras Daryl descansaba de su excursión al exterior y Carl seguía dibujando sus zombis.


End file.
